A Persian's Tale: Scarred for Life
by LynnGryphon
Summary: HP/GundamWing Abandoned in London by the Dursely's with fifty pounds to his name and no desire to lodge in a Leaky filled to the brim with Light hostile patrons, who would've thought running from a mugging would find him living in luxury as a cat...
1. Chapter 1

**A Persian's Tale: Scarred for Life**

1/30/2008 - 566 words

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter and this was inspired in part by the story "Raimei".

AN: AbeoUmbra, I have no idea if I'll ever actually get those damn one-shots I owe you done; however, I would like to present to you (and everyone else who reads this) with the start of A Persian's Tale. I am willing to bet you didn't think I would actually do it, did you? Well I have one thing to say to you- "HA!" -raspberry-

And with that, on with the show!

* * *

He knew from the start that something was wrong. The Dursley's had given him 50 pounds with only cursory grumblings. He should have taken that for the sign it was to abandon his request to go into London for his school supplies but he hadn't – probably too shocked at the time at being almost _given_ the money. Now look at where he was, stranded on the muggle side of the Leaky Cauldron at night with no true desire to re-enter the establishment. 

He didn't fault Tom, it was an inn and pub after all, but the patrons this night looked particularly Dark – not just shady but truly Dark, and considering most Dark witches and wizards wanted him very, very dead his reticence over returning was completely understandable. Being assaulted, raped, or killed in his sleep was not on his to-do list.

Since the Dursley's had rather obviously abandoned him and he wouldn't return to the Leaky, he did the only next logical thing in his mind, try to find a motel to spend the night. The fact that it was night in a big city left him wary but really, he didn't have any other do-able options. So, mind set, the Boy-Who-Lived started to walk.

----

London had plenty of hotels, Harry just seemed skilled in finding all of the ones over his price range. Plus, he hardly looked the most reputable with his overly large hand me downs wandering in at almost 10 at night. He finally gave up hope of finding something and decided to return to the Leaky when he realized something very important. He was lost.

Not just lost but completely without a clue. It wasn't like he had ever visited London just for the heck of it before, much less during the night. It was coming on 10:30 in the evening, it was dark, and he successfully found himself someplace that Dung would feel right at home. Then the hairs on the back of his neck started crawling.

----

Go figure, all those times he had run from Dudley and his friends during childhood would come in handy during his teens in an unfortunately life-or-death version of the infamous "Harry Hunting". A bruise had swollen his left eye shut, his glasses had been lost two blocks back, and his ribs were screaming at him to stop. The blood running from the slice in his arm, busted nose, split lip, and thigh wound were disturbingly warm considering just how cold he felt.

An alleyway appeared on his left and without thought he ducked inside, hiding behind an over full and very ripe dumpster. Evidently he ran into the alley between a Chinese restaurant and an Indian one. Amazing what things the mind will latch onto when the body is on an adrenaline high and in extreme pain. Really, and the Cruciatus was supposed to be the most painful sensation possible. It overwhelmed the senses rendering the victim into a state of mild shock and ended immediately after the wand was lifted. Not even close to the throb shaking his entire form.

Noise at the mouth of his hideaway startled him, sucking a large breath in his screaming lungs he was reduced to mentally praying to a figure he wasn't even sure existed. _"Please don't let them find me, please don't let them find me, pleasedon'tletthemfindme!"_

And with that everything went dark.

* * *

And I so win. Let's see that chihuahua Abs! 

Edit: Minor editing that I didn't notice when I first posted this and for all of you asking if his attackers are magical or not - Harry is wandering alone in the middle of the night in the bad side of a big city. If this was set in New York City he'd probably be dead but as this is London, I'll leave him as the victim of assault, mugging, and attempted murder. If the authorities find him anyway.

PS: Leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A Persian's Tale: Scarred for Life 2**

1/31/2008 - 591 words

AN: Chapter 2, don't get used to this. And yes, I know it is short. Live with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter and this was inspired in part by the story "Raimei". You should look it up.

* * *

The dark was good and surprisingly comforting. No pain, no worries, nothing. So it was understandable his complete lack of desire to awaken. His body was sore but in a heavy, deadened way like he had taken a strong pain reliever and his memories were prompt in informing him _why_ strong painkillers were necessary. Really, the Boy Who Lived, dead from a mugging – no one would believe it. 

Opening his eyes, slowly, made one thing perfectly clear – something was very, very wrong. He rather distinctly remembered his glasses falling off during his mugging and the subsequent crunch when they were trod upon during his escape. So, there was no reason for him to be seeing clearly, as in better than 20 / 20 clearly. His eyes were never that good, even with his glasses; like the Dursley's would cough up for eye exams and new prescriptions.

Plus, he should not be able to smell the fact that two cats and a dog had been in this room within the past 24 hours. The heart monitor was too big, the ceiling too high, and the bed way too big. Ergo, something really, really bad had happened resulting in his shrinkage. While pondering just how he managed to get here, footsteps echoed from outside the room and playing possum was suddenly very appealing. He closed his eyes and relaxed his too heavy body just as the door opened.

----

"Your friend is right in here. He was in pretty bad shape but nothing life threatening. The amount of blood was deceiving. Where did you find him?"

"I was heading into the office, I had an early summons, and he was lying at the mouth of an alleyway between two restaurants. My first thought was to bring him here. It's not like Lady Une would do more than reprimand me."

"Ah, I understand. So strange though, you don't often see this type wandering the alleys. Actually, he was well taken care under the grime. I think he's a new stray."

"Hn."

"A few stitches near the left eye and back right leg, plus extensively bruised ribs indicative of being kicked or stomped on a few times but, surprisingly no broken bones. As long as you give him these medicines at the times indicated and keep him from strenuous activity, you can take him home immediately after this."

"Thank you Trowa."

"Not a problem Heero. But, how is Duo going to react to you bringing home a cat?"

"Heero Yuy bringing home a beaten stray?"

"True, Duo will be too stunned to comment for a while. Take pictures for me?"

"Hn."

----

He was a cat. He was a cat. He was a cat.

Never pray to figures you aren't sure exist or that you don't have full faith in to begin with for those are the ones who are evil PMS-ing bitches out to spite you. Why else would he be a cat? And not just a cat, oh no, he was a fluffy cat. A Persian, evidently purebred according to the veterinarian, but still he was a PERSIAN! Someone hated him, that was all there was to it.

He was a relatively large, fluffy, calico colored Persian with a long fluffy tail, two triangular ears, four paws, whiskers, and retractable claws. If that wasn't bad enough, he couldn't change back. He was stuck. As a cat. And he was just adopted by a man with short brown hair, dark blue eyes, and smelled heavily of gun powder.

Life officially sucked.

* * *

AN: Yes, Harry was mugged by muggles and almost killed. In his desperation to escape and live, his magic turned him into a cat. A big, fluffy, black and brown Persian. And Heero Yuy just adopted him. As for the PMS part - my name is Lynn ergo, I am female, ergo I can get away with such comments since I happen to know from personal experience that PMS has the wonderful ability to leave you cranky, sore, and out for blood. 

Abs - Here is your kitty!Harry. And no, think of a different blond haired, blue eyed man with hair to rival Duo. Don't ask, I have this running in my head and suddenly I traded the small blond for the big one.

As always, leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A Persian's Tale: Scarred for Life 3**

2/1/2008 -- 708 words

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing (Bandai) or Harry Potter (Rowling). This was partially inspired by "Raimei" so look it up.

AN: This seems to be getting progressively longer and I am posting it today because no one seems to post on a frickin' Saturday. Don't get used to the regularity, just revel in what you have. And Steven Kodaly, tell me if you recognize something yes?

Oh yeah, and if you haven't figured this out yet, this will eventually be slash between Harry and a GW character. 1x2, 3x4, 5xSally, and HPx6. Eventually. But I remind you that the slash will be in action and words, not in sex. I rated this T and I'm keeping it.

* * *

Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell – his new owners. One was a Preventer that constantly smelled of gun powder and seemed almost surgically attached to his laptop. The other had long brown hair that reminded him strangely of his own tail and absolutely reeked of explosives. He didn't know what Duo did and he was certain he didn't _want_ to know. 

As for him, the vet prescribed some wonderful drugs that didn't react with his currently kitty-fied magical core. If anything, he was healing like he had visited Madam Pomphrey and her wonder potions instead of a muggle veterinarian. Which was a very good thing considering Duo was bloody certifiable. If being a Persian wasn't bad enough he was, quoting verbatim, "Absolutely adorable, like one of those 10 dollar cat plushies, only real." Completely mental that one.

His current abode was a nice sized flat with a kitchen, one and a half bathrooms, two bedrooms, and a spacious living room. Windows lined one of the living room walls giving a breath taking view of the London skyline, but, much more importantly, provided perfect conditions for a little cat nap. Curl up under the dark leather wingback in an invading sunbeam, safely away from the braided menace, and sleep.

----

"Hee-chan he's sleeping again."

"You do recall the list of injuries he's recovering from right? Leave him be."

"I guess, but he's so boring. I mean, I know cats aren't renowned for being active people persons but really. He's almost as bad as you were during the war."

"Ah, so you preferred it when he was clinging to your braid like a five pound hair accessory?"

"We agreed to never speak of that."

"Hn."

"It wasn't funny! That beast almost cost me two inches!"

"If we didn't share the same bed at night, I'd question whether or not you were a woman."

"Hey!"

----

Of course, cat naps require peace and _quiet_ to be effective. How did he always wind up with the loud ones? Huh, Heero kept a stash of chocolate hidden in his spare laptop case and he was certain he saw some Midol in the guest bathroom medicine cabinet. Maybe a sacrifice was in order.

"Ya know, we really should call him something. We can't keep referring to him as 'the cat' or 'beast' or 'he'. What do you think?"

"I thought we agreed he was going to be Quatre's gift in two weeks? It would be inconvenient if he was trained to respond to a name before hand."

"Inconvenient? So what, we just tell Quat to whistle and call for Kitty?"

Oh, they were so not going there. If that insane menace to society had his way he would wind up being called something like Goggles, or Specs. The requisite mirror examination two weeks ago had revealed a pair of round tan markings around his eyes, reminiscent of his normal glasses. Surprisingly enough, the blasted scar of his was missing so no dead give away for searching wizards and witches.

"Goggles?"

He hated being right. Really, he did. Thankfully Heero was a man of reason and that scowl was truly impressive. Not that the kitty cat wannabe noticed.

"Glasses?"

That braid was going down. If two inches made him scream then two feet would kill him. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.

"Spotty?"

-**MROW**!-

"Patches, then?"

He was slinking out from under the wingback with malice sparking in his little yellow kitty eyes. Thankfully, GSR-man was paying attention and promptly shut his violet eyed lover up. Hm, eye full of two hot guys kissing or his rudely interrupted nap? Perving or napping? Perving or napping?

Nap.

And just because he was so prompt in shutting Duo up, he wouldn't claw the leather while he climbed up to the top of the backrest. The delicious sunbeam from earlier had moved but the backrest still had a good three hours of sunlight left. He curled up, fluffy tail curled over fluffy ears, and went back to his nap.

If he had just stayed awake for another minute he would have heard the braided bane of his existence.

"Calico. His name is Calico."

Then everything dissipated in a happy cloud nine, the wizard-turned-cat asleep on the back of Hee-chan's favorite chair.

* * *

So, Duo has been gifted with many nicknames centering around 'insane menace' while Heero is officially Mr. Level Headed. And Harry is going to be Calico until such time as Quatre puts him out of his misery by picking a vaguely better name. Yes, you read that right, Calico the purebred persian is a last minute gift for the little blond who has everything. Except a pet. 

I really do read your reviews, just ask Steven Kodaly!


	4. Chapter 4

**A Persian's Tale 4**

2/5/2008 - 657 words

Disclaimer: I don't own either of them or the story that spawned this bunny.

AN: Things to know for this story -- **1)** The pilots are as follows: Heero Yuy is Pilot 01, Duo Maxwell is Pilot 02, Trowa Barton is Pilot 03, Quatre Raberba Winner is Pilot 04, and Wufei Chang is Pilot 05. **2)** This is set after Year 5 and a few years after Endless Waltz. **3)** Yes, this will contain both SLASH and HET but NOT HARDCORE! Words and actions people, not sex. **3a)** Harry will be in a SLASH relationship with a character of the GW-verse. I already gave you a rather blatant hint who it is. **4)** If you aren't familiar with Gundam Wing, I won't be going hardcore into the specifics of the plot, just Wikipedia "Gundam Wing" and read the plot summary of the show and Endless Waltz. Life will be good.

* * *

There was a reason that Duo Maxwell smelled so strongly of explosives and it scared his fur stiff. The bloody fool kept plastiques and charges inside his braid. And, if that wasn't bad enough, Heero didn't seem to care that his brown haired lover was doing so. He _had_ seemed mildly upset when he found something that looked suspiciously like a partially completed pipe bomb near his precious laptop but, aside from having to share the couch for three days, there was no reaction. They were bloody insane and barely 20!

However, ignoring the lethally insane menace, his life was looking up. The vet, Dr. Barton, had removed the stitches from his face and leg that morning which was a relief. There was a problem when scratching your eye out or biting your leg off came off as appealing. His bandages were also removed and he was given a clean bill of health. Life was good.

Then, the purple eyed hell spawn had asked about shots. Harry never had any and Dr. Barton wasn't going to take the chance that he might have had previous shots anyways.

They hurt. Very much.

And so did Dr. Barton and the hell spawn when he was done. There was something extremely satisfying about watching the nurse give the vet a total of 23 stitches. Yes, he counted. As for dear, sweet Duo? That was another two inches off the bottom and a rather spectacular impression of his left paw claws raking across his eye.

He then curled up in the lap of the very pretty nurse who turned out to be a cat person and smugly watched his prey. The fact that he could feel the brunette nurse shaking with laughter left him feeling vindicated.

----

"It's evil!"

"I thought you name him Calico?"

"Hah! No way, that thing is officially an 'it'!"

"Why are you feeling so hostile? Hair grows back and you _were_ contemplating trimming the end."

"Trimming, not getting two inches hacked off, and that was because it already took two inches off before!"

"Duo. Calm down. Your hair will re-grow and Calico will be out of the apartment in a week."

"Gah! Fine! I'll calm down but only because he's leaving soon."

"Hn."

"You're welcome."

"No napalm."

"Spoilsport."

----

He would be a present to some stranger in a week and he still couldn't change back. His magic categorically refused to cooperate with him, refusing to budge whenever he prodded it trying to switch forms. But, he could make it move when he tried for something else, like levitation, bigger jumps, or softer landing. Plus, there was usually some sign he was actually doing those things, nothing big but definitely something. Actually, the passive uses worked best – they worked all the time to various degrees and didn't drain his reserves down to almost nothing like levitation did.

However, getting back to the subject, he was going to be a present in a week. He didn't know this person, he didn't know where he lived, and he didn't know his political affiliation. All of which was very important considering his effin' Boy Who Lived status. Not that he had much choice, actually they would probably be a blessed relief in comparison to the hellion and his blue eyed love. He didn't have a problem with Heero, definite potential for becoming a cat person, but Duo was a whole other story. The sadist had him flea dipped in retaliation for the incident at the vet's office.

Speaking of blue eyes, Heero was calling for him. His tail swayed back and forth, attracting GSR-man's attention.

"Come down Calico. I need to take you to the groomer's before the party at Quatre's next week."

Ah, he did know one thing about his soon-to-be new owner; his name was Quatre Raberba Winner, brother-in-all-but-blood to Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell.

* * *

Okay, so Harry has something of a love/hate relationship going on with Duo. Go figure. A reviewer mentioned being disconcerted with the slash content present in this story but I am taking it as a statement of fact since the review wasn't hostile. Sorry for the lack of warning but I have done nothing to hide the slash in this story, I like slash stories personally. I am going with the standard slash pairings where GW is concerned in fanfiction -- HeeroxDuo, QuatrexTrowa, and WufeixSally. Although cute, I actually prefer the pairing of Sally Po and Chang Wufei over slash variants, just a quirk I guess. As you can (or will) see, Harry is Bi-Curious. He likes girls but is curious about boys (not that he is ready to admit he might be interested).

For those in the know concerning Gundam Wing -- I am going to take Milliardo Peacecraft, Relena Peacecraft, and the Sanc Kingdom and I am going to _play _with them. Sanc was short for Sanctuary and there is a reason the Peacecrafts were called the Peacecrafts. That is the only hint I'm dropping right now.

Timeline (because I'm surprised no one has asked yet) -- I am not going to touch it. AC and AD are just too big a pain in my happy little arse to bother with. I sucked at math. Just know that the happenings of GW were going on in the muggle world while Voldemort was going on in the magical world. Yes, the two are merged, yes there are colonies in space, yes, I am leaving it to you (the reader) to design your own explanation for the timeline. The calendar is standard January to December, 7 days a week, 4 weeks per month, 365 days a year.

Hopefully that has answered anything you might be thinking so be kind and leave a review. If I missed something, say so and I'll try to address it. OH! And look at Treize Khushrenada, he'll be important to the story in his posthumous way.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Persian's Tale: Scarred for Life 5**

**2/9/2008 -- 1510 words**

Disclaimer: I don't own either Gundam Wing or Harry Potter, I'm merely a poor college student.

AN: Someone mentioned that they didn't think Persian cats came in calico colors. Look up "Calico Persian Cat" on google and then check the images that it pulls up. Calico Persians are black and tan usually with white-ish grey belly fur. You will also note I say Calico has yellow eyes -- I am not mistyping. Unless people have too much time on their hands to alter the photos of their cats, some of those pictures from the above named search had very yellow eyes. Black and tan fur with such striking yellow eyes peering out from twin tan circles where Harry's glasses would sit just struck me as the creepy, almost too perceptive feel I was aiming for.

The _**bold italic**_ is Wufei Chang speaking in Chinese. Throughout the story the **_bold italics _**will denote non-English dialogue. Plain _'italics'_ caught in single quotes denote thoughts.

* * *

Quatre Winner was the shorter, nicer version of Lucius Malfoy. Blond hair, blue eyes, obscenely rich, politically powerful, and had all the high society bints throwing themselves, some discretely and most not, at his feet. And he was now Harry's owner. 

However, unlike the Malfoys, Quatre exuded kindness and generosity. No matter how shy or persistent the woman, he never said a harsh word to them. He'd gently steer them away, either to a more eligible match or discussion partner. He danced with grace and fluidity and was honestly pleased to have the guests in attendance. The polar opposite of the Malfoy men.

They had arrived a half hour early, Harry in a nice cat carrier, but there were still over twenty people in attendance. Their host was caught up in a discussion with a few of his early guests, so Duo passed Harry on to a rather large Arabic man with a strange beard before wading into the fray with Heero. Mr. Beard put Harry in a side room already starting to fill with gifts, placed a dish of water in his carrier, and left.

He would not dispute the fact that the Dursleys were far from kind when he was growing up. Little food – sometimes going days without –, a cupboard for a room, and all the household chores that Petunia didn't feel the need to soil her hands with. Now, he wasn't stupid by any stretch of the imagination. It didn't take him much past being introduced to primary school to realize that things weren't right, but he was smart enough not to fight the Dursleys over their treatment. Head down, mouth shut, and keep moving.

Starting at eleven he was allowed to shed their training for nine months out of twelve but some things just stick, including a rather strong aversion to being locked up. After his rescue summer prior to second year he had, on the sly, gotten Fred and George Weasley to teach him the time honored art of lock picking. Thankfully the twins were perceptive enough to not question why he was so desperate for the knowledge, staying up past midnight for days on end practicing until it came as easily to him as breathing or seeking. A fine eye, nimble fingers, and a single minded determination to learn put him in good stead and he was frightfully proficient by the end of the summer.

'_Thank you Fred and George.'_ Although he had calmly entered the carrier of his own free will at the apartment, he was eager to leave and promptly put his hard learned skills to work. In but a moment he was free and streaking out the door.

----

Voluminous red drapes that felt a bit like velvet covered large floor to ceiling windows and support beams crisscrossed high over head. Besides being the youngest seeker in a century he was also a cat; the three story drop waiting two inches on both sides didn't faze him. Even if it was a straight drop into the middle of the blond host's guest filled ballroom. People were dancing; waiters wandered serving food and drink, tasteful music softly drifted through the crowd. All in all a very well done party.

Or it was.

----

The security for such a high society party was amazing but when you want to kill the best, you hire the best. Undoubtedly it was his perch that let him see the oddball waiter inconspicuously make his way through the partiers on the second floor balcony overlooking the ballroom. Nothing jumped out and screamed 'suspicious' though his gut wouldn't be ignored and he focused on the waiter. It took but moments to realize that the inconspicuous waiter was too inconspicuous and nondescript. He instinctively followed the infiltrator with his eyes and his body quickly followed suit, stalking his prey from the crossbeams ten feet overhead.

When the waiter ducked into a unpopulated shadowy corner and drew a gun instinct he didn't know he had took over. The large Persian was all teeth and claws and screaming fury as he dropped onto the assassin, hell fire burning in his yellow eyes. Mr. Assassin shouted, waving his arm to rid himself of the possessed cat and accidentally discharged into the air. If the screaming cat or shouting man didn't attract attention the gunshot certainly did and the people filling the ballroom screamed and scattered, fleeing the ballroom with help from the prompt guards.

He ignored the panicking guests, focused only on the man before him threatening the lives of his new friends and their brother-in-all-but-blood. No one threatened the braided menace or his blue eyed lover but him. His paw snapped forward, claws out, and racked across the assassin's eyes while his back claws were sunk deep into the flesh of the gun wielding hand wrenching and tearing from the rapid movement of the waving arms. The gun discharged a second time, this time pointing down into the ballroom, and something very deep snapped.

Calico twisted his body, sunk all four sets of claws deep into the gunman's hand and wrist and bit down, aiming for bone and veins. Mr. Assassin screamed again and dropped the gun from the unexpected spike in pain and the warm, slick feeling of his blood pouring from the wounds in his wrist. His prey flung out his arm one more time, pumped on pain and adrenaline; between the blood and the power behind the throw Calico was sent flying over the railing out towards the middle of the dance floor. However, he didn't got alone and took the gun with him in an unnatural display of strength and flexibility of his prehensile tail. Dead or not, Calico took grim satisfaction that his prey would be lucky to live from the pulpy mess that was his wrist.

----

"Calico! Dammit, Heero get that bastard!"

"Hn." Heero's gun was in his hand at the first disturbance from Calico and he was already bounding up the grand staircase before Duo spoke. Quatre was crouched behind one of the large roman columns holding up the second floor balcony, gun trained on the flailing target and attached hellcat. Trowa crouched behind the column before Quatre's with his own pistol in hand.

By the second accidental discharge Heero was two yards down from the infiltrator with his gun trained on the man's heart and just waiting for an opening. The assassin flung out his arm sending Calico flying over the balcony along with his gun. At the same time that Calico cleared the railing Duo tackled him from behind, smashing the assassin's head against the marble railing struts. However, the assassin was too high on pain and adrenaline to give in and he threw his weight to the right, slamming Duo hard against the same struts. Heero moved forward over his lover, waiting for an opening and immediately slammed his fist into the assailant's temple. No mere assassin could stand up to the fist of a pissed off Perfect Soldier and he immediately fell unconscious from the vicious hit. Heero got a visceral type of satisfaction feeling the thin bone cracking under his fist.

Duo, feeling the assailant fall limp, jumped up and craned as far over the railing as he could, trying to locate the bravely stupid Calico that he would never, ever make fun of again as long as the evil fluffball was safe. Looking down, he broke out into raucous laughter – if it was tinged with hysteria no one mentioned it.

----

He wasn't dead. How the hell was he not dead?

"_**What is going on?" **_

He could feel arms tightening around his shaking body, hugging him tight to a lithely muscled chest. The arms held him securely and he could even feel strong fingers expertly running along his back going a long way to soothe his frazzled nerves. Whatever had snapped earlier was lying dormant again and all he could do was frantically scream in his mind, _'What the hell possessed him to do that?!'_

Something odd managed to penetrate the shocked fog shrouding his mind besides his own heartbeat; Duo was laughing, this side of mad, and no one seemed able to stop him. He might not necessarily like the evil kitty wannabe but that sounded a bit too familiar for comfort and promptly wriggled out of his rescuer's arms. Ignoring the confused Asian man yelling in his native tongue, the amazed blond, or the worried Dr. Barton, he scampered up the staircase, used Heero as a climbing post, and jumped onto the shoulders of the laughing man. Purring loudly, his entire body shaking – whether it was the shock or purring was up for debate – he wrapped himself like a stole around Duo's neck. He wasn't surprised to feel a desperate hand almost immediately bury itself into the ruff of his neck and just purred harder, nuzzling the grasping appendage.

"You are a crazy, evil, suicidal little hellion and I don't think I've ever been more grateful. Thanks kitty."

* * *

I hit this idea and flowed with it. How's this for a birthday party? Just wait until Quatre realizes that little hellcat that saved his life is in fact his birthday gift from Heero and Duo. If you noticed at one point I had Harry being referred to as Calico, you may or may not want to pay attention to that little fact. As well as the fact that Harry has no idea whatsoever what possessed him to save Quatre, just that something required him to act, almost hi-jacking his mind to see it done. Yeah, Harry does still have a love/hate relationship with Duo but living with Duo for a month and seeing him at this most relaxed and intimate moments left a very strong bond between them. No, Harry won't be Duo's cat ultimately -- his love and loyalty will be directed at Quatre. 

Huh, almost twice the number of words of my previous longest chapter. Don't expect this often. This was an important chapter and I wasn't going to skimp on it. Leave a review, especially about the action scene. I'm not completely happen with the action from the G-boys POV but for some reason I loved the action from Calico's POV. So, which do you prefer? I'm almost disappointed at the slow down of reviews but considering this is my second best story I won't bitch loudly.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Persian's Tale: Scarred for Life 6**

**2/20/2008 -- 1247 words**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (Rowlings) or Gundam Wing (Bandai)

AN: This is in response to Alorkin's question about what the Wizards were doing about Harry being gone. Ten days since my last update, can you tell how much I hated this chapter? However, overall I think it turned out pretty well. HET and some light language warnings.

AN2: Very minor changes. Mostly a second AN at the bottom in response to an anon. reviewer explaining my choice in pairings. The review wasn't a flame and I'm not retaliating, just explaining. If you want to know why I decided to pair Harry with Zechs Marquise ultimately, read the second AN directed to Lady Gaia at the end.

* * *

**--- Time skip --- September 1 --- **

**--- Hogwarts Express ---**

"Oh Ron I'm so worried. I haven't heard from Harry since early summer."

"It's strange Hermione. I haven't either and neither have the twins. Even the Order is getting worried. You don't think those relatives of his did anything to him do you?"

"Knowing how those people think of Harry, I wouldn't put it past them. Maybe we should tell the Headmaster?"

"Look, we'll wait until tomorrow morning. If Harry isn't here by breakfast then we'll go tell Dumbledore our suspicious. I'm not sure how much good it'll do though. I know Dumbledore means well but he sure seems to turn a blind eye where Harry's relatives are concerned."

"True but if we haven't heard from Harry in two months I think he'll at least investigate. Alright, tomorrow breakfast time. If Harry isn't there we go immediately to the Headmaster and make him listen one way or the other."

"Blimey Hermione, you look scary when you frown like that."

"Shut it Ron."

**--- Grimmauld Place ---**

"I don't like this Tonks. No contact from Harry in two months and no word where he could be. I could understand his not contacting Albus after last semester, definite trust issues after Si-Sirius left. But no word to his friends either."

"I know what you mean Remy. Severus says Vol-Voldemort has no idea where Harry is either which may or may not be a blessing. Just think what'll happen when the Dark Lord finds out we've lost the Boy Who Lived."

"Chaos will be the least of our worries. You know he wouldn't keep that information from reaching the population for long. Any will they might have to resist, which isn't much to begin with, would be destroyed. And just think what the backlash against Harry will be!"

"Remus…"

"I'm sorry Tonks but first Sirius and now Harry just a few months later?"

"He's not dead Remus."

The werewolf snorted contemptuously.

"I promise Remus; we'd find out real quick if something like that happened. However, we have no body, no ransom, and no dark celebrations in the streets. Just keep up the hope Rem. The worst thing you could do to Harry would be giving up on him."

"You're right, you're right Tonks. But it's just so hard…"

Nymphadora Tonks smiled sadly at the depressed werewolf. Screwing up her Gryffindor courage in the face of his despair, she leant down and kissed him, her hair promptly flaming as brightly as her face. The look of stunned shock on the werewolf's face would have been extremely comical if she wasn't so busy being distracted.

**--- September 2 --- Hogwarts ---**

**---Great Hall ---**

"He's not here Ron. Harry's not here!"

"I know Hermione, I bloody know already. He wasn't in the dorm either, last night or this morning. Look, we both have free immediately after breakfast. We'll head up to the Headmaster's office then."

"Alright Ron. Now for goodness sake, chew with your mouth closed!"

**---Headmaster's Office---**

"Come in Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley."

"Headmaster Dumbledore, Harry isn't here!"

"He wasn't on the train or in the dorms either. Since he wasn't at breakfast we came to you."

Dumbledore sighed heavily. "I understand Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley and rest assured that the Order is doing its best to find Mr. Potter. Tell me, have you received any correspondence from Mr. Potter over the summer?"

"No sir. We only got one letter from Harry approximately two weeks into summer vacation and it didn't sound like anything was wrong. He said the Dursley's were normal, he was bored, and made no mention of Sirius – standard summer letter all around."

"I see."

"Headmaster, me and Hermione think the Dursleys may have done something to Harry. We know, he needs the blood protection and all that –," Ron grunted at Hermione's elbow to his ribs, "But they don't like Harry and have made no attempts to hide it. I, we, wouldn't put it past them to do something."

"I am sure you are exaggerating children."

"No sir, when me and my brothers went to get Harry for the summer before second we had to pull iron bars off his window frame first. His Uncle then ran into the room and grabbed Harry by his ankle hard enough to leave a hand shaped bruise for two weeks. Sir, Harry looked scared while his Uncle had him and was shaking a little all the way to the Burrow. He didn't act like anything was wrong, but still. Just ask the twins, I think they put the grate from his window in the back of dad's garage."

"That is a disturbing accusation Mr. Weasley. Are you—"

"Headmaster, pardon my rudeness, but there is the floo powder and a fireplace connected to the Floo Network. The destination is 'Gred and Forge's Flat'. Ask them sir; they'll back me up whole heartedly."

"I'll forgive your frankness young man; it is your best friend who's missing. Now, DADA is about to start. Head on to class and I'll speak with the Misters Weasley."

Hermione and Ron stared hard into the Headmaster's eyes before nodding. On the way out the door Hermione turned back and let loose a final parting shot.

"We're trusting you Dumbledore."

**--- September 3 --- Little Whining, Surrey ---**

**--- No.4 Privet Drive ---**

"Ah, Petunia how nice to see you again."

"What do you want Dumbledore? And get inside, I don't want any of the neighbors to see _your _kind on _our _front step."

"Of course Petunia. Now, I don't want to take up much of your time but I am worried about Mr. Potter. He didn't make it to the train two days ago and wasn't in school yesterday or this morning."

"What exactly makes you think we had anything to do with him not reaching the school? The little brat probably just got lost on the way."

"Well, that is the thing my dear. Why would Mr. Potter get lost on the way when he should have been here the entire summer?"

"No. Vernon and I talked before Potter came back and we decided that if we deemed him a threat to the continued safety of our family he would be out of here immediately. Then, those three freaks of _your_ Order dared to threaten Vernon; we kept Potter for the required two weeks then gave him some money and left him outside the entrance to your freak pub. If Potter hasn't made it to the school, it isn't our fault. We washed our hands of the boy two months ago."

"Petunia—"

"It's Mrs. Dursley to you Dumbledore. We are not familiar and if I have any say in it we won't be here long enough to become so."

"Mrs. Dursley—"

"I won't hear it Dumbledore. Get out and don't darken our doorstep again. If you try to drop the boy off with us again, I'll revoke any relationship I have with him. See how well your wards hold up when I no longer acknowledge him."

"I cannot change your mind?"

"No, now go. I already told you, we dropped the boy off in front of the Leaky Cauldron third week of summer. We watched the boy disappear inside the building; we don't know what happened after that. Ask whoever runs that horrid establishment what they know. Now, get out and don't come back."

"Alright Mrs. Dursley. And thank you for your cooperation."

Petunia Dursley sniffed disdainfully before slamming the front door in Dumbledore's solemn face.

* * *

AN: You learn something new every day. I got this cool little review from **gic916 **over at HPFandom: 

_"I like the story, but I wanted to mention that calico cats are almost always female. For a male to be calico, he would need two x chromosomes in addition to the y. It happens, but not often."_

I had no idea. However, she said unlikely, not impossible! I haven't gone against nature just yet! -grins mischievously-

To **anon. reviewer Lady Gaia:** I specifically discarded the idea of Harry/Wufei or Harry/Heero because both are so very common in HP/GW crossovers of the slash variety. I have never seen a Harry/Zechs in all my time since joining FFN two - three years ago. It was originally going to be Harry/Quatre but my mental version of this story suddenly switched gears at Harry's 17th birthday party and said _"Zechs! You will pair him with Zechs Marquise or you can forget any help from me!"_. Considering my own imagination was threatening to revolt, I had to comply. I like this story; I started short, stick to the high points, and this thing just seems willing to flow for me. Hope the pairing doesn't throw you off but Harry/Zechs is pretty much set in stone. (PS: Forgive me if I misspelled Zech's last name, I'll make sure to have it down pat by the time he becomes a prime factor in the story)

Review people, I have proven time and again that I read and will acknowledge your review!


	7. Chapter 7

**A Persian's Tale: Scarred for Life 7**

**2/25/2008 -- 1561 words**

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter (Rowling) or Gundam Wing (Bandai, et al.)

AN: Here you go people, Quatre receives his birthday present and Harry gets his name. I had this name picked out since the beginning of the story and it's not changing so -raspberry-. I've gotten a whole lot of reviews and PMs about the story and calico Persians; there was this really cool PM from 'fhrulz21' that I'm going to stick at the bottom, you might find it as interesting as I did. Learn something new every day, and danged if this story isn't providing for that in spades.

**_Bold Italics _**- Wufei talking in Chinese (he reverts to Chinese when he is confused and stressed.)

_'Italics'_ - Thoughts

PS: Yes, scritching. If you owned a pet you could physically hold and interact with, you have scritched them at some point. I wonder what you people would say if you knew I _never _owned a cat? I had 1 dog for a year but we moved into an apartment and she had to be given away, then we got 3 gerbils instead. I swear one of those things was rabid.

* * *

Wufei was obviously a cat person; long, firm strokes along his spine, unconscious relaxation with Calico in his lap, occasional scritching behind the ears. Cat person extraordinaire. After Duo had relaxed and Dr. Barton gave him a clean bill of health, courtesy of Wufei, Quatre ushered the boys into a smaller side living room. Mr. Beard was instructed to extend formal apologies to the guests and assure them of Quatre's continued health and well being. A different Arabic man wearing a fez entered and left a tea service in the room before exiting. 

Duo was lying curled up against Heero on a leather couch that looked like it had been custom ordered to support at least three full grown adults lying down. Heero was spooned tight against Duo's back, arms wrapped around his waist and gripping Duo's hands between his own in a white-knuckled grip. Next to them in another over-sized armchair Quatre was sitting comfortably in Dr. Barton's lap. Quatre leaned comfortably back against the vet's chest and the vet rested his chin lightly in the blond hair. Across from the two couples in another abnormally large chair was Wufei with Harry resting comfortably in his lap. In the middle of the set up was a mahogany coffee table where the tea service rested.

For almost dying, again, it was surprisingly comfortable to not wind up in the hospital wing. The blueberry scone Wufei was inconspicuously feeding him was a definite perk.

"So, any information on our assassin?"

"Well, aside from the pulpy mess your present made of his wrist and his inevitable death? Not much, he was a high caliber professional, cost a pretty penny to hire him. So, pissed anybody off recently Quat?"

"I'm the owner and CEO of Winner Enterprises, Incorporated and you're asking me who I upset? Duo, I live."

"True—"

"Wait! Birthday present?"

"Er, yeah. Happy birthday Quatre, one purebred kitty cat for our little purebred kitty Quat."

"Duo."

**-MEW-**

Wufei looked down at the cat in his lap, smirking at the glare the multi-millionaire was leveling at the braided menace. "So, did you have any say in this or did Lady Luck just randomly bestow her blessing on you for you to wind up the pet of Quatre Raberba Winner?" The Chinese Preventer agent whispered to the indignant Persian. He looked up into Wufei's face and growled softly.

"Alright Duo, alright. I'm grateful for the present, especially since he saved my life. But, I still protest leaving a defenseless cat in my hands. You know what my schedule is like, how am I supposed to properly care for him? I can't very well just leave him with the servants."

"He was a stray and has shown a distinct independent streak while living with us. He undoubtedly has the ability to care for himself should WEI or ESUN take you away for extended periods of time."

----

The blond, no surprise, still looked worried even with Heero's observation. Since Quatre was being stubborn he, under protest, stood from Wufei's lap, stole the remaining half of the scone from his fingers, and hopped onto the coffee table. He strolled across the table, sat on the edge for a moment to look his new owner up and down, then daintily jumped into his lap. Quatre, surprised, raised his arms thus leaving his lap clear for Harry to take over.

He purred contentedly from his new perch and promptly started attacking the scone in his mouth. Call it a test, but if the blond freaked over scone crumbs and blueberry stains ground into his khakis then he had every intention of booking it at the first opportunity. Quatre, seeming to understand his challenge, smiled softly before taking the scone from between his paws.

**-MROW- **

Stealing food from him was dangerous enough when he was human, as a cat he had teeth and claws to make the thief immediately miserable; in fact, his claws were already digging into the tender flesh of his owner's thighs. Promptly a piece of scone appeared before his eyes and he released his claws. _'Smart for a blond.'_

He daintily took the morsel from Quatre's fingers and purred softly in return.

----

"So, does he even have a name? Or have you just been calling him some derivative of Cat?"

"Aw, come on Quat, I'm a little more creative then that!"

"You wanted to name him Specs."

Quatre giggled while Trowa snorted softly into his hair. "Did he really?"

"Yes. The cat promptly voiced his displeasure. Actually, it appeared he was ready to attack Duo again, especially when he suggested Goggles immediately after."

"Again? What did the idiot do?"

"Fei! What makes you think I did anything?"

"Shinigami. Deathscythe. Prankster. Calling me anything but Wufei. Expl—"

"Okay, okay, we get it. I am a little provocative."

The four boys plus the cat snorted at that statement.

"Oh yes, pick on poor little me. I didn't just have a minor mental breakdown ten minutes ago. Nope, not me." Heero's tightened his entire grip on Duo's body, trying his best to smother him in his body. Duo was also three inches taller than Heero so that required a little effort.

"What did you wind up calling him?"

"Eh? Oh, Calico. A bit obvious but we didn't want to get him used to responding to a unique name. Figured you should be the one to name him. He is _your_ present."

"Oh, well…What do you name a cat?"

Trowa grimaced before muttering, "Anything. I've treated Sugars, Schoonkums, Airbornes, Gremlins, Tinys, Bobbys, Socks, Drakes, and one memorable little black cat appropriately named Lucifer."

"_**Why?"**_

"Duo, you remember when I had to give Calico his shots? Consider a cat who behaved in such a way every day."

"Oww. Okay, understandable."

"_**What happened with the shots?"**_

"Don't ask!" Duo and Trowa yelled in unison.

"Erm, okay. But I don't think Lucifer or any of those other ones are appropriate for him."

Duo laughed softly, "I don't know. Lucifer just might be appropriate."

"If you didn't torment him he wouldn't be inclined to torment you baka."

"You just like him because he ratted out that little pipe bomb to you."

"You stored an incomplete pipe bomb next to my laptop."

"_**And the menace is still alive?"**_

"Couch with Calico for three days."

"_**You're going soft Yuy."**_

"Ah, if you'd just hook up with Doc Po you would change your tune."

Wufei glared hotly at Duo before turning a contemplative gaze onto the happily purring Persian.

"Well, start brainstorming names. Either he'll react to something or we'll hit upon something that seems fitting."

----

They went through things from Beowulf to Grendel, Kamikaze, and Dervish. Trowa even suggested looking through some of the religious names since he'd answered their unvoiced prayers to keep Quatre safe from the assassin. Duo and he were of the same vocal opinion when he raked his claws against the vet's hand. Heero, rather sadistically, suggested naming him Milliardo after the leader of White Fang. Wufei answered for everyone by throwing an appropriately named throw pillow at his head – he hit, hard.

----

He was becoming frustrated at this complete lack of progress picking a halfway decent name. Quatre had ten small dots of blood decorating his pants leg, Dr. Barton was prudently hiding his scratched hands under the blond's shirt, and the other three had various bruises.

"Are you sure you don't want to call him Pooky?"

Three times Duo suggested that and at two inches per suggestion, that was six inches gone at the first available, safe, moment.

"Duo, lay off. I think your hair is in danger if the vibes Calico's giving off are anything to go by."

"Eh? Since when could you sense animal emotions?"

"He's sitting in my lap and practically vibrating from negative emotions. Reason enough for me to sense him."

'_Huh, blondie is an empath. Go figure.'_

Actually…

He jumped off Quatre's lap, wandered across to Wufei's chair, and sat on his feet. He then started pawing at Wufei's BDU covered legs.

"_**What on earth?"**_

He slipped away from the Chinese man's reaching hands and continued pawing at his pants. He focused as best he could to send off positive emotions while obviously pawing at the legs. If his plan worked…

"_**What is wrong with this cat?"**_

"I think…I think he likes your pants Wufei. He seems…positive?" Quatre's confusion was obvious.

"BDU?"

At least Trowa was smart. He growled and continued pawing the pants.

"Battle Dress Uniform?" GSR-man was confused too.

"I think he's trying to suggest his name."

"Isn't that a bit too smart for a cat? I mean, he's weird enough as is but to actually understand and try to suggest his name?"

"One Year War and Endless Waltz. ZERO. Lunar Base."

"Okay, okay. You win. Again."

"Tree Suit?"

Growl.

"Leaves?"

Growl.

"Camouflage?"

**-MEW!- **

"Eh? Camouflage?" The boys looked cute when they were confused and harmonized very well. However, seeing as Wufei was the one to suggest his name in the first place, he daintily hopped up into his lap. It was almost criminally enjoyable driving the boys nuts. Coy and primping little purebred kitty then evil little hell cat bent on death and destruction before turning back into the dainty little cutesy fluffball.

He had a name, belonged to a kind little rich man who had his vet for a boyfriend, and seemed to like him. Life was finally looking up for the trapped Boy Who Lived.

* * *

I HAVE NOT READ DEATHLY HALLOWS! I DIDN'T LIKE HALF BLOOD PRINCE! Therefore, my characterizations of the characters are not influenced by either work. Thank you. 

A concern about the Malfoy family was brought to my attention over on HPFandom so I'll try to answer that generally now, in depth when they make an actual appearance in the story.

**Lucius Malfoy** - Harry respects his power but is absolutely terrified of him. Lucius is willing to interact with the muggle world for business not just the wizarding one and he's not afraid to get his hands dirty while knowing when to delegate the jobs to those more expendable or experienced. Voldemort's right hand man for a reason, Harry is not afraid to back off when confronted by Lucius if he can.

**Draco Malfoy** - Harry has absolutely no respect for him and if anything holds him in great disdain. He is a spoiled little brat who at 15 still hides behind his Daddy's big bad shadow. He doesn't know the meaning of hard work and refuses to get his hands dirty in any way. Harry thinks he is in desperate need of a reality check, something along the lines of being dropped with 50 pounds and the clothes on his back in the middle of a big city without his wand.

Based on this understanding -- Zechs Merquise in NOT a stand in for Draco Malfoy or Lucius Malfoy! Either Harry would have no respect for him or be absolutely terrified of him, neither of which is conducive towards a healthy, happy relationship.

Now that that is out of the way, **fhrulz21**'s PM:

_ Although it is rare for a male calico to exist, the calico would have to have an XXY chromosome set. In humans, it is called Klinefelters syndrome which (although it is not always readily apparent) can lead to symptoms such as: difficulty reading, writing, slow language development, male breasts, small testes, infertility, and sparse body and facial hair. Some men are unaware they ever have the disorder or it is never properly diagnosed. However, it is still a very rare disorder not only in humans, but also in cats.  
_  
I read your reviews, I've proven that time and again! So, leave a review!


	8. Chapter 8

**A Persian's Tale: Scarred for Life 8**

**6/15/2008 -- 2195 words**

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter (Rowling) or Gundam Wing (Bandai, et al.)

AN: A big 'Thank You!' goes to **Blackrosebunny** for pointing out that I accidentally replaced this chapter with chapter 9 of SLK. It's what I get for playing at 5am.

I don't remember the original AN but suffice to say that Harry goes ape shit this chapter. Hope you like!

* * *

Heero would have a very interesting story to tell regarding a certain set of scars that would remain on his left hand until an accident with a terrorist cell and napalm covered them under a spectacular burn. Or he would, except he would never admit to being accidentally outsmarted by a four legged, fluffy house cat. Emphasis on the 'accidentally'.

It had been two weeks since Camo made his home in the Winner estate. In that time he had successfully wooed the entirety of the female portion of the estate and was dubbed the unofficial kitchen staff mascot. The gundam boys would completely overlook that little fact leaving them unprepared for what happened.

Sunlight shone on top of his prone form, the delicious warmth seeping through and reducing him to a trance-like lethargy. Only the tip of his tail flicked back and forth to signify his continued life, otherwise he remained perfectly statuesque, a mini Sphinx. Madam Antonia, a small grey haired Italian grandmother, who ruled the kitchen with a long handled wooden spoon, smiled at the lazing cat. Nimble fingers plucked a shrimp from where it was frying in the skillet, blew on it to cool, and set it before the suddenly alert feline.

He mewed in thanks before tearing into the morsel. Madam Antonia nodded in satisfaction and returned to her cooking. The sizzling shrimp was removed from the skillet and set aside for later. She waved for one of her assistant cooks to remove the pan for cleaning before pulling out a different skillet filling it with oil. Waiting for it to heat Madam Antonia turned to the shallow dish of flour and platter of cut up raw squid. Old but dexterous fingers dredged the squid through the flour and set them aside.

Camo was conspicuously focused on cleaning his paws of any remaining shrimp while slitted eyes were intently focused on the soon-to-be calamari. It had to be a cat thing because he would never have contemplated the potential gastronomic ecstasies of raw squid otherwise. And, as he was coming to find out, when the cat had its' interest piqued no dumb human inhibitions would stand in its' way. Harry mentally groaned before metaphorically bowing out to Camouflage's consciousness. He really didn't want to stick around for the fireworks undoubtedly about to begin.

--

Camouflage could feel when _the other_ retreated.

His was a strange existence. He knew he had existed for a long time, much longer than normal for one of his kind but it was as if he was sleeping for the vast majority of it. Sometimes he would be roused by flashing glints of gold and a pleasant rush of the wind through his fur. Other times he would be roused by the presence of a malignant spirit within his territory – he was vicious in driving it off every time. He clearly remembered climbing, jumping and dodging around a vicious serpent before felling it with one false claw the other had with him then driving off the malignant spirit from his territory. Again.

But over all it was as if he existed in a perpetual state of napping. Occasionally when _the other_ was frightened he would come to his aid before returning to slumber. It would have been no hardship to continue living such a life but then something happened.

His _other_ was lost, too weak to fight, and beaten. Although the other escaped he was badly injured and partially blind with no information of the area to draw on. The predators followed _the other_'s trail, he rose to defend his _other_, and his _other_ had panicked. His _other_'s _glitter_ awoke in a rush to defend and the world as he understood it shifted.

Then darkness had fallen.

--

Camo suddenly came to life, shaking his entire body like a dog removing water. He jerked to his feet annoyed at his rambling thoughts. A distinct, and extremely vexing, difference between himself and others of his kind was his ability to think in complicated abstracts. It wasn't surprising considering his _other_ but he had been influenced on an imperceptible level by his _other_'s tendency to brood. Cats didn't need to brood, cats didn't need to think of the past and future, and they didn't need to worry about the_ glitter_.

Camo was annoyed and that wasn't a good thing. In a sudden rush to clear his too intelligent mind he went after the only thing immediately tangible – the raw calamari.

Madam Antonia just finished dredging the last of the squid when a flying bundle of fur landed on her hand grabbing a mouthful of the floured squid. He jumped off the counter knocking the flour dish flying and sending up a cloud of white. Camo dodged around the squawking females and out into the hall, white paw prints pointing unerringly where he had been.

--

Harry, _the other_'s name, helpfully pointed out that if Camo didn't leave the floor he'd be caught and undoubtedly locked up to keep him out of trouble. He didn't need to point out that they could forget about any fish that night. Camo himself was much more concerned with cleaning the powder out of his fur without interruption.

Claws came out and hooked into the thick fabric of a curtain covering one of the many floor to ceiling windows. It was only a matter of seconds before the cat was sitting pretty on top of a ceiling beam. He purred in satisfaction before trotting along the "kitty highway". Sometimes Camo questioned the age of his _other_.

--

It took three hours but Camouflage was finally satisfied that every last annoying speck of flour was gone from his fur. Horrid taste and chalky texture aside, it was all gone. The blond human, "Quatre", and his litter mates had passed under Camo's various bathing spots looking for him many times but they never thought to look up. He just sat and watched them for a few moments faintly amused at their actions before returning to his grooming.

Now Camo was fed, clean, and calm; he willingly gave up majority control to Harry. Remembering a particularly welcoming cluster of sunbeams in Quatre's private study he headed back. Duo's loud nervous chatter drifted up to the strolling feline who, if physically possible, would have smirked. This was proving to be almost as fun as using the menace's braid as a chew toy.

He hopped over to another ceiling beam heading towards the Quatre's suite in the west side of the house. Five minutes saw him slipping through the ajar door and into the room. However, he was upset to note that the sunlight was laying square on the surface of the cluttered desk. Although…

Smack dab in the middle of the beam was an open folder with his, Camouflage's, name on it. He hopped onto the near edge of the desk and just sat there, staring unblinkingly at the upside down folder. Harry cocked his head and extended a paw then paused. "Curiosity killed the cat. And I have the unfortunate predicament of being one at the moment."

"Yes, but, 'Curiosity brought it back'. Besides, that is the tawny's handwriting."

"Trowa," Harry corrected automatically before caving to the cat's coaxing. Anything written by the veterinarian was noteworthy, more so when it concerned them. His paw came down and batted the folder shut then nosed up the front cover. The first page showed basic information; height, weight, owner, etc. An asterisk sat next to the description of his appearance. His ears perked forward in interest and he pushed aside the page. Underneath was his shots records which immediately ripped an angered hiss from him; he promptly swiped it aside with his claws.

The calico Persian struck gold on the fifth page. A detailed blood analysis with the results circled in red pen. Camo gently pushed the page aside and the reason for the circling was exposed. Harry didn't remember much from the non-magical sciences but he knew that XXY was a bad combination. There were only supposed to be two characters, not three. "XY you're a guy," and XX meant female but according to the report he was supposedly XXY. However, the blood analyst and Trowa were amazed to find no other defects, just the extra girl character. Harry wasn't overly surprised -- his magic had long since learned that remaining healthy was top priority.

As a child the Dursleys would frequently send him to be watched by the neighborhood cat lady while they went out. He'd sit in her house listening to her tell stories of her different cats as she flipped through a scrapbook with their pictures – she obviously loved her pets. After he was returned to the Dursleys and was locked into his cupboard he would dream of how much nicer life would be if he'd been born a cat. Some of his best dreams even after all this time featured him living the life of a cat.

When it finally sunk in that even if he had been born one of Miss Figg's cats he'd still have been a freak Harry saw red. Between teeth, claws, and tail he reduced the last two pages to confetti then slunk off the desk. Suddenly exhausted the cat curled into a shadowed corner to gain temporary peace in the oblivion of sleep.

--

Quatre dropped like a brick.

One moment he was talking worrying about Camouflage and the next he hit the floor.

Unadulterated rage the likes of which hadn't been felt since the last ZERO incident slammed into the blond's unprepared mental shields. Rage, sorrow, regret, hatred and self-loathing thick enough to bathe in washed over Quatre.

'_Camo…?'_

--

After Trowa took Quatre off to bed Heero continued searching for the cat. The Perfect Soldier was certain that Quatre called for the furry menace before blacking out. On the second floor of the west wing he finally hit pay dirt. A single door was ajar with paper scraps scattered before it. Heero's eyes widened minutely when he realized the door lead to the CEO's private study.

Heero entered the room…

And groaned.

Scraps of white paper littered the room, savaged to an unintelligible mess. Setting sunlight sparked off the glass fronts of Quatre's book cases washing the room in deep red lights; Heero repressed the flashbacks of the more hellish battlefields from the One Year War. Silently the Japanese young man prayed that the files weren't vital to WEI.

Not immediately spotting the cat Heero paced the circumference of the room searching. He found the cat five minutes later and desperately wished he hadn't.

--

Pain exploded through him.

Harry was already angry because of the file earlier, was upset at being woken up, and was now three different kinds of livid because some dumb bastard stepped. On. His. Tail! There were no two minds about it, Persian and human both became hell bent on maiming the S.O.B.

In a movement only possible by felines the cat flipped over wrapping around the ankles of the attacker. Claws dug in raking bloody lines in the meat of the calves, his teeth sunk to the gums. Someone, his attacker, roared in pain before a bruising grip locked around his middle yanking him back. The no good bloody sonuvabitch had it coming now. Jaws full of needle sharp teeth sunk into the meaty part of the palm, upper body twisting to bring claws within reach of the gripping hand while the back claws made occasional glancing blows. A second hand trapped the swinging hind legs while the one around Camo's middle shook trying to dislodge the enraged Persian.

Trowa, continuing his search for Camouflage, heard the fight and instinctively headed towards it gun in hand. Kicking open the door to his little blond's office he stopped dead to see Heero Yuy being mauled by the normally serene feline. When it actually registered that Heero was trying and failing to remove Camouflage from his hand without doing serious injury to either himself or the cat Trowa reached into his belt pouch removing a syringe. Two minutes later the veterinarian had a clear opening and took it, injecting the sedative.

Camouflage slowed then all together stopped thrashing within minutes; however, he refused to remove his mouth from Heero's hand. He even fell asleep with the appendage still in his mouth.

--

Later that evening, back in their London penthouse apartment Duo asked why exactly his partner's hand was thickly bandaged in white gauze from fingers to two inches past his wrist.

Heero glared balefully at his partner before muttering under his breath.

"Pardon Hee-chan? I missed that." He hadn't actually but the answer was so unbelievable he needed to hear it again.

"I said I stepped on his tail." Heero gritted out.

Duo was banished to the couch for two weeks for his uproarious response.

* * *

Leave a review, I really listen. Just ask Steven Kodaly! -snaps fingers- Oh yeah! I remember what this bottom AN dealt with:

I apologize if I mixed you up with the whole XXY thing, so this was my attempt to clear it up.

Does Harry have the XXY genes? Yes.

Is he affected by them? No.

Why? I believe in the concept of semi-sentient magic that goes out of its way to ensure that its' wielder survives as long as possible. So, Harry has the mixed up genes but his magic suppresses any of the effects because of how large and powerful it is.

Could Harry pass on the genes to a kid? Yes.

Would the kid show it? Depends on how strong their magic is. It may cover it completely or only be strong enough to suppress it partially.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Persian's Tale: Scarred for Life 9  
**

**04/22/2009 -- 1268 words**

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter (Rowling) or Gundam Wing (Bandai, et al.)

AN: Sorry for the long delay. This chapter has actually been ready for a few months but I never realized it. I've started chapter 10 so hopefully it will be up soon. SLK is next on the update list. Sorry but RL has just been a bitch recently.

PS: Un-beta'd

**

* * *

  
**

Quatre was not seen anywhere without Camouflage for weeks after the study incident when the usually fiery Persian hit a downward spiral of depression. Although his comrades weren't sure what had caused the depression the Winner head was convinced it was his cat's medical report. It had been the only thing destroyed in his study; all the other files littering his desk had remained intact.

"Ah, Kitten. I wish you would tell me what's wrong," Quatre murmured rubbing Camouflage head. "I hate feeling how depressed you've become. What in the colonies could have been in the report that upset you so?"

The Persian's tail flicked apathetically in response.

"Well, I'm not leaving you alone right now. You will just have to accompany me to WEI today."

That said, the little blond man picked up his pet and left the study.

----

Executive board meetings were boring. No, not just boring, but Boring with a capital 'B'. Harry would happily scratch his own ears off if it would stop the old windbag's droning. He really, really would. The only thing preventing his self-mutilation was the solid hand lying on his back. If he had learned one thing from this Hell on Earth it was this--

Quatre kicked arse.

His blond was like a smaller, sweeter, more deceptive version of Lucius Malfoy. It was amazing the 180 he could pull—one moment he was a socialite sweetheart and the next he was an iron fisted business tycoon who took didn't take shite from anyone. From charities to hostile takeovers - it was amazing.

Harry quietly admitted to himself that he wished he had half the stones of his owner. Then maybe everyone would stop walking all over him. Or, at least _stopped _walking all over him when he had been human. Regaining his humanity was looking more and more like a pipe dream however; his magic would not cooperate with him for anything.

Blunt manicured nails scratched at his neck and he couldn't prevent the purr that erupted. _'Damn but he's good at this.'_ Harry opened one brilliant yellow eye and glared indignantly up at the CEO who dared to smirk in return. Agreeing with the cattier part of his personality he kneaded his fore claws into his owner's thigh. He was immediately bopped between the ears then the scratching continued. Huffing, the Persian wriggled from under the hand and slipped out of Quatre's lap.

The thump of his landing was absorbed by the thick carpet and the old man's whining. A solid oak conference table ensured nobody noticed as Camo started slinking around the perimeter investigating the other humans present. Most of them smelled like old men; paper and ink, spirits and tobacco, and that dusty smell of approaching death. A few of them smelled younger however, none were as young as his Quatre. No surprise really considering Quatre was a nineteen year old CEO.

One though…one smelled just wrong. Nothing specific stood out but there was something almost acrid, ammonia-esque about it. Camouflage did _not_ like whoever it was and silently weighed the pros and cons of leaving a fresh hairball behind. In the end Trowa's medicine and his immense dislike of the sensations involved changed his mind. Plus, Quatre would shave his fur if he pissed on Ammonia's shoes.

_'Time to play little other,'_ Camo thought, malicious intent lacing the cooed words.

_'Eight lives left Camo,'_ Harry acquiesced, backing down for Camo to come forward.

----

_'Rat'_ was the first thought to cross Camo's mind as he slunk out from under the table and behind Ammonia. Rich deep red hair sleeked back with copious amounts of gel, harsh angular facial features-- all of them properly proportioned, dark blue eyes bordering on black watched everything around him with hawk-ish intensity. He was maybe thirty with the build of a man in his prime which was subtly enhanced by the well tailored suit he wore.

_'Expensive. Armani,'_ Harry noted, Aunt Petunia's obsession with high class fashion having rubbed off somewhat. That was a frightening thought.

'_I don't like him.' _

'_Yeah. Trace his steps and see what we can find. He probably has a closed office nearby to search,' _Harry said.

With that the large Persian promptly slunk out of the room. This wasn't the first time Quatre had brought him to WEI so certain rooms had hi-tech, high security cat doors installed. As he wasn't fluent in muggle technology much less high-tech jargon all he knew was the doors were too small for anything other than a cat or miniature dog to enter and couldn't be opened without his special security collar. Plus, he had just enough magic to prevent anyone taking said collar.

Out the door and down the hall, Camo made sure to hug the left wall to avoid a second trodden tail. Heero was quite enough thank you very much. Although the air was clogged with various scents the taint of ammonia was plenty strong to follow. He glanced into large open cubicles where industrious, and not so industrious, workers sat filing, typing, or writing up reports. Mr. Left-Corner-With-A-Window was looking at an internet site with large; dancing red X's decorating the background.

'_Those females are very flexible. Are they related to felines?' _Camouflage asked.

'_N-no—just—no…! Bad!'_

Although amused at his _other's_ reaction, the vehemence behind Harry's thoughts prompted Camo to act. Seeing as the human was quite distracted if the overwhelming scent of arousal was any indicator he easily slipped around the cubicle wall and under the desk. Wires sat heaped in a tangled mass under the desk and a devilish, toothy, predatory grin spread across the feline face. Lashing out with his paw he was a full cubicle away when the black screen finally registered on the distracted office worker. The accompanying shout of rage and despair sent a delicious shiver down Camo's spine who sauntered away while the other office workers swarmed their unfortunate comrade.

Although, if he was scenting correctly more than one 'concerned' office mate was radiating glee.

----

Women like cats.

A strange fact but proved true time and time again. They liked cats even more when they found out said feline belonged to someone important. And, since he _was_ the CEO's pet it wasn't very hard to get a ride on the company elevator. Especially when he was busy twining around the ankles of a pretty young red head that smelled of three different cats – two Siamese, one male and one female, and one young female, possibly a mutt.

If that wasn't luck enough for him, the red head turned out to be one of the secretaries on the floor containing department heads and executive members of the company. She slipped behind her desk, kicked off the pointy female shoes –_'Stilettos,'_ Harry murmured -- and reached for a hidden ice box hidden in the kiddy corner of the L-shaped desk.

Red heads were devious creatures, as proven by his mum, Mrs. Weasley, the Twins, and Ginny. And now Ms. Rebecca Atkinson joined that list by seducing a poor little lost kitty with a now open can of salmon to sit and listen to company gossip and personal woes. He tried to escape, to flee being the unfortunate recipient of a full blown gossip session from a companion deprived female but, the salmon was just too good. The scent wafted around him, caressing his sensitive nose and exploding with flavor in his mouth leaving his whiskers tingling in pleasure.

He was doomed.

* * *

Leave a review, I really listen!


	10. Chapter 10

**A Persian's Tale: Scarred for Life 10  
**

**01/13/10 -- 2160 words  
**

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter (Rowling) or Gundam Wing (Bandai, et al.)

AN: Sorry for the long delay. Remember in the last AN I said RL is a bitch? Not even an offering of Midol and chocolate helped.

PS: Harry gets devilish and Quatre gets pissed.

* * *

Mr. Johnson from Accounting was having an affair with Mrs. Malloy from Human Resources. Mrs. Malloy had two children and a husband of twelve years. Mr. Johnson had gotten married a year ago to his reunited with high school sweetheart. There was a pool on how long it would take for them to be discovered by their respective spouses.

Andrea, an older female secretary assigned to the Production Department Head, had come to work a bit...tipsy last week and according to those ''in the know" this was not the first time either. Rumors varied on why she had yet to be fired but the two preferred theories involved blackmail or sex.

Harry wanted to scratch his ears off.

"And don't get me started on Mr. Davison. That arrogant, sexist ass thinks he's God's gift to women but the only women desperate enough to sleep with him require payment," Ms. Rebecca huffed. "Ugh and he's a _red head_."

Big gold eyes turned up incredulously.

"Yes, yes pot and kettle. But really, who would know better than a fellow red head? And he's probably one of the worst tempers I know. Oh, he thinks he's managed to hide it but I'm his secretary for cryin' out loud. I hear the raised voices, the fist beating on the desk, and once he threw a five _hundred_ dollar vase against the door then called me in to clean it up and pretend it never happened!''

**Mrow?**

_'She's talking about the Rat,'_ Harry thought excitedly.

_'Yes, the she-speak is proving useful _and _we got salmon,'_ Camo purred.

'_I'm not sure if I would call this useful. We spent twenty minutes to get to this point and I am just short of going Voldemort on Ms. Rebecca's arse. Even if she did give us salmon,'_ Harry sulked.

'_Patience is a virtue little _other_. You would do well to learn that. Now, how do we enter the Rat's hole? The female is intent on not leaving her territory.'_

'_I dunno but we have to think of something fast, Quatre is going to be getting worried if he isn't already. We're just lucky he is the CEO and can't up and leave in the middle of an important meeting,'_ Harry said.

'_Give me control,'_ Camo said abruptly and nudged his _other_ away from the fore front.

Camouflage stood up a stretched, careful not to claw the chattery, companion deprived salmon giver. Gracing her with a dainty lick to her finger tips he gracefully dropped to the floor.

"Oh, are you leaving already kitty? Mr. Winner won't be free for at least another thirty minutes. Forty-five if I'm lucky, more time away from Mr. Winning Personality – not! Ugh, that man…" and Ms. Rebecca started ripping in on her bosses' multiple character flaws while clacking away on the keyboard with her right hand and opening a file cabinet drawer with her left. She was once again absorbed into the world known only to secretaries and Harry privately hoped he was never so desperate for a job he'd be inducted into the overworked, under paid world of the glorified gofer.

'_Focus. She has sufficiently distracted herself but how do we enter Rat's hole?_' Camo reprimanded his _other_.

'_We would either need the key card or an override code. Neither of which we can get our paws on.'_

'_What about your glitter? Can it get us inside?'_ Camo persisted, undeterred by the seemingly impossible obstacle. He was a cat after all, if he wanted something he would get it one way or the other. If something was destroyed while in the process, well…that's what humans were for.

'_That is a good question. If I can slow a two story drop I think I can spark enough magic to fritz the locking mechanism since it's electronic. Wait two minutes and we'll see,'_ Harry replied, excitement lacing his mental voice.

'_Why?'_

'_She's a secretary. She's bound to get a phone call in the next two minutes and then she'll be completely distracted.'_ Harry's thoughts dripped with malicious glee at the prospect of the chaos he was soon to unleash. Camo was in full agreement.

----

Eighty three seconds later…yes he counted…and the predicted call came in. Maybe Fate was finally done with her cycle and feeling kind because the enthusiastic, "Andrea! How good to hear from you. Have you heard the latest on Malloy and Johnson?" promised to keep her occupied for a while.

Visualizing his magic, or _glitter _as Camo had dubbed it, as a snitch sized quaffle he 'threw' his magic at the key card reader. With a _beep, beep_ the door slid open on silent rails. Camouflage slipped inside on equally silent paws and the door slid shut behind him.

The office was a stereotypical high rank executive office. Solid oak bookcases lined the left and right walls filled with books and files. The very solid, rich dark wood desk was situated in front of a wall of windows that let in sunlight most of the day and a ridiculously comfortable looking leather executive chair was behind the desk. Flanking the only entrance were a pair of potted plants in expensive looking vases.

'_Think one of those is what Ms. Rebecca was talking about earlier?'_ Harry asked curiously.

'_Focus, _other_. This place is overwhelmed with the stink of ammonia. Let's investigate and then leave. We must return to our blond soon or else we shall never escape him again,' _Camo ordered.

'_How many times am I going to have to apologize for that?' _Harry groused.

'_You satisfied that desire the first time. Now, where do we look?'_

'_The computer. Allow me.' _With that Harry took over once again and jumped into the leather executives' chair that was heaven under his paws. Sun warmed and supple from use he only just refrained from sinking his claws deep into the leather and playing. Instead, he hooked his front paws onto the keyboard tray and awkwardly walked backwards across the seat to pull out the board and mouse. Batting the mouse aside sharply the screen flashed on to a document Mr. Davison had been reading prior to going to the meeting.

'_While this is all well and good little _other_, it will take a smaller cat than I to be able to manipulate keys meant for tiny human fingers.'_ Camo scoffed.

'_Let me take over for a moment. I have an idea.'_ With that Harry hopped off the chair and onto the desktop. Situating himself just so, Harry flicked his tail lightly and the watched the mouse move across the screen. Pleased with himself, he moved the mouse until it hovered over the minimize button. Turning around Harry pushed the left click button with his paw and the document left the screen to reveal a screen full of file names and miscellaneous facts about the documents.

The thought was unanimous, _'Bingo.'_

With a few careful tail twitches and button pressing the cat was busy scrolling through the list of documents.

'_How will you recognize what you are hunting for? You do not even know if your prey is in here,'_ Camo asked, taking control while his other busily scanned the file names.

'_How do you know when there is something there to hunt? You just do. It's the same thing, I know what I'm searching for is here, I just need to find – There! Scroll up, scroll up!' _Harry mentally shouted in glee.

Camo promptly complied and stopped when his _other_ directed. Letting his _other_ take partial control the document blossomed on the screen. It was a memorandum received from MacroWorks just three days ago. Reading slowly through the document, trying to understand the vocabulary, his hackles rose while a vehement hiss left his bared teeth.

'_We've found it. Now to make sure Quatre sees this.'_ Harry murmured.

'_You have a plan? We don't have much time according to the salmon female,'_ Camo pointed out.

'_Give me control. This is going to be a pain in the tail but blondie has to see this.'_

And rest assured, trying to open up the company email, attach the incriminating file, and send it to his blond Arab required fur rending patience and dexterity. Not to mention the short note that drained his drastically reduced magical reserves. Seeing how nicely the sun was shining on the top of the leather executive chair and remembering just how wonderful a perch the similar chair at Heero and Duo's was, the exhausted Persian gracelessly clambered to the top and promptly curled up into an exhausted sleep.

----

Camouflage had left twenty minutes ago and Quatre was getting worried. He couldn't feel any distress from his companion but he also had not felt anything from Camo a week ago just prior to being floored by a cats rage. Let's emphasize that, it was a _domesticated feline's _rage. So, he felt perfectly justified worrying about any possible adventures his newfound pet may have gotten/be getting into.

Mr. Albert Davison, the second youngest executive in WEI at 26, was currently pressing his agenda for a deal with MacroWorks. While he wasn't against doing business with the computer corporation, and in fact he had a history of business deals with them, what Davison was suggesting was ludicrous. WEI was _Winner_ Enterprises, not _MacroWorks_ Enterprises but what Davison was espousing would give MW the foothold necessary to try such a coup. He would give the ginger haired man points though; he had amazing breath control to be able to talk so long without pausing for air.

An unobtrusive alert appeared on his laptop screen signaling the arrival of a company email from…Davison? Quatre looked up and confirmed that the email sender was currently standing before him still extolling the virtues of handing his company over to another company with more anti-trust lawsuits thrown at it than it was possible to count. Double clicking on the email he stared dumbfounded at the message.

meow-camo

Quatre didn't even bother trying to contemplate what the message meant, he just backburnered it while opening the attached document.

And promptly saw ZERO type red.

Oh, the fucker was going down.

----

"Oh, Camo there you are!" Quatre exclaimed after he got off the elevator on Davison's floor. His pet was curled up in Ms. Rebecca's lap daintily eating from a can of salmon while Ms. Rebecca was fielding calls and filing reports.

One deceptively large yellow eye opened up lazily, looked at his human, and promptly focused back on more important matters, namely the salmon.

"Ms. Rebecca, has Camouflage been here all this time?" the CEO asked when the secretary hung up.

Looking up startled at her ultimate boss she stuttered for a moment before regaining her composure with flair.

"Yes sir. He's been keeping me company while I've worked. This beauty here caught a ride on the elevator from where the big meeting was being held and I figured it was better to keep him occupied than wandering around so I bribed him with fish. I hope you don't mind Mr. Winner."

Quatre waved off her concerns with a gesture and calm smile. "No problems Ms. Rebecca and in fact I thank you for taking the initiative. Camouflage here has a tendency to wander into trouble." Here the young CEO gently cleared his throat, "Speaking of trouble, I am afraid I have some unfortunate news Ms. Rebecca. It seems Mr. Davison was in the middle of…off the record dealings with MacroWorks."

Ms. Rebecca's eyes widened in shock before narrowing suddenly. Snapping her fingers she slid her chair backwards to the far file cabinet in her work area, pulled a key from the front of her blouse, and unlocked the bottom file drawer.

"Forgive me Mr. Winner. I came across some odd files while working under Mr. Davison but I didn't understand what they were about. Something seemed wrong though so I kept copies of some and a few are the original documents that Mr. Davison gave to me for disposal. He never explicitly stated what type of disposal, just that he wanted them gone. Since he never saw them again he never thought to question me. But if he was trying to make deals with MW then it would explain the content of some of those files. Here you are sir." She handed Quatre a somewhat thick file filled with various memos, emails, and documents that suggested Mr. Davison made a successful career of double dealing and backstabbing.

Flipping through the file Quatre grinned in a fashion eerily reminiscent of his pet earlier in the day when Camo found his proof against the Rat.

Oh yes, the fucker was going down. His lawyers would make sure of that.

* * *

Women are master gossip mongers, especially when bored or in a communal work setting. I know this for I am female and I work at Walmart now.

**AN 1 (updated 1/13/10)** - _**Thealie **_pointed out the time discrepancy between Camo sleeping and Camo curled up with Ms. Rebecca when Quatre comes. Therefore (since I don't want to alter this chapter because I like the flow) I will explain my take on this:

Camo's time limit when entering Davison's office was 30-45minutes. 20 of those were used finding the file and sending it. That leaves 10-15minutes before Quatre is able to look for him so without further ado the tired cat sleeps because he doesn't care where Quatre finds him and (a little part of him) is hopeful he'll be found here. If you scoot to Ms. Rebecca, after the 45min mark when the meeting should have been done her boss and the other executives that work on the floor have not returned. Since she can't leave her floor -cough-battlestation-cough- to investigate she goes looking for Mr. Winner's cat to make sure he is okay. While passing by Mr. Davison's door it opens (think walmart sensor enabled sliding doors only Mr. Davison's was locked with his keycard before he left). As a good secretary she goes inside and what does she spy but Camo sleeping on the office chair. She grabs the fluff ball, content to have found him, and returns to her cubicle where she makes it up to him by opening up another can of salmon for him. So, it's been about 60 minutes so far all together, add another 10 because I don't see Davison going quitely and that leaves Quatre 25minutes late in retrieving Camo (since he is busy having Davison arrested for trading company secrets or something really legalese type giant no-no for the business world). Ergo, we leave Camo in the office but Quatre finds him with Ms. Rebecca when he arrives.

AN 2 - Walmart workers unite! -lol-

PS - the reason Camo is tired is he levitated a pencil to type out the message 'meow-camo'. As stated in an earlier chapter, magic like that is extremely taxing on his bound magic. _**Tirla**_ pointed out cats and keyboards aren't incompatible but with my lack of knowledge of cats, I thought Persian's had bigger paws than could comfortably strike a keyboard. Learn something new everyday right?


	11. Chapter 11

**A Persian's Tale: Scarred for Life 11  
**

**09/13/10 - 2161 words  
**

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter (Rowling) or Gundam Wing (Bandai, et al.)

AN: What can I say? I have a life outside FFN. Here's hoping I'll find a second job (again, ugh!) and an apartment by February. -fingers crossed- Thanks to everyone who has stuck around - I hope this doesn't disappoint.

PS: Trowa gets in trouble... -grins-

PPS: The line break I've been using isn't working. So the .ooo. is the replacement for this chapter.

**

* * *

**

He was infuriated.

No - he was so amazingly, flamingly pissed that he couldn't see straight.

'_Tawny is going to pay for this humiliation little other_,' Camouflage hissed. Harry didn't reply, just kept growling in furious agreement.

.ooo.

The day started out well enough. Trowa picked him up from Quatre's to take him to the groomers, something that Harry had come to look forward to; not that he would admit as much even under torture. He was washed, trimmed, fluffed, primped, and barely avoided getting a horrific sparkly blue bow stuck into his fur. In fact, Trowa got a discount for removing him from the store so quickly after the fuss he kicked up.

Afterwards, he grudgingly slunk into his deluxe cat carrier and waited to arrive home where Madam Antonia promised to have some smoked salmon mousse waiting for him. Imagine his surprise when the car stopped and he was pulled out in front of one of the super luxury hotels and conference centers dotting London. A large, elegant banner spanned over the open double doors proclaiming the fifth annual cat show sponsored by one of the cat foods he refused to eat on principal was being held today.

'_Tawny is going to regret this_ _other_,' Camouflage whispered menacingly in his mind. Harry was in complete silent agreement.

.ooo.

Shivers ran down Trowa's spine prompting him to subtly examine his surroundings; however, nothing stood out. While the weather was getting colder as it got closer to winter he was wearing a warm sweater over a turtle neck and long trousers so he didn't know why it felt like someone crossed his grave. Shifting Camo's carrier to his offhand long fingers brushed against his hidden holster and loosened the gun hiding under his sweater. Better safe than sorry.

.ooo.

Humans and cats were everywhere not that Camo really noticed. He was entering the first stages of shock and things weren't really making an impression at the moment. Camo heard Trowa speak with someone before continuing into the controlled chaos that was the showroom floor. The jolt from his carrier hitting a table top woke him up and he was growling loud and low before he knew it.

Dark green eyes appeared before his door as the human looked him over, wisely not opening the cage door.

"Consider this a gift for Quatre, Camouflage. He'll be over the moon if he can…inform his sisters that he has a prize winning Persian. He has not appreciated their suggestions that you were merely a defective mongrel left in the trash," Trowa said calmly in his best the-veterinarian-is-your-friend voice. Green eyes glinted as the growling softened the slightest bit, taking it as a sign that he wouldn't have scars to match Heero's at the end of this.

"I need to finish filling out these forms and then we'll be ready. I'll give you a treat if you've calmed down when I get back, alright?" Nodding briskly he turned and strode off to the left and quickly out of sight.

Trimmed claws sprung out and began kneading the sheep skin lining of his carrier. When Harry first realized he could not transform back into a human and was seriously looking at spending the rest of his life as the pampered puss of an angelic muggle version of Lucius Malfoy the only reason he didn't immediately run out into the nearest busy street was the fact that he would never again face the fickle, condemning gaze of the Wizarding world. Now, now that bastard veterinarian decided to enter him into a Merlin damned Cat. Show! If he thought playing up to Camo's loyalty to the blond would save him Tawny was dead wrong.

'_We have a few minutes before Trowa gets back. Let's show him what happens when you cross the son of a Marauder,'_ Harry mentally hissed to Camouflage. A vision of sharp white teeth in a terrifying grin was his reply.

In a move reminiscent of his first meeting with Quatre he slipped a paw out of his cage door and picked the lock. Slinking out on his belly Harry dropped to the floor and scurried under the table holding his carrier. Carefully scuttling under the tables, he did not want to have another Heero Incident, he made a beeline for the nearest wall. Unfortunately, there was a few feet worth of illuminated floor space between him and his destination.

'_Allow me little other_,' Camouflage murmured before taking control seamlessly. Hunkering down with only his tail twitching in concentration he suddenly streaked across the floor as a brown and black blur. Thankfully the humans were busy fussing over their cats and those prima donnas couldn't give a rat's tail about the ugly non-pedigree running around under paw. Safely hidden under another carrier laden table Camo sat to survey his position.

'_What on earth are you up to?_' A throaty growl floated down from above his head.

'_Forget what he's doing. I want to know how he got out of his cage,'_ a female hissed in reply.

An arrogant meow replied before he could. '_Undoubtedly his idiot handler forgot to tie him down,' _was the snide response.

Growling in irritation Camo cut over the talking cats over head._ 'My handler is a professional veterinarian. He didn't forget to lock the cage, I broke out. Unlike you, you inbred son of a bobcat, I'm capable of rubbing two brain cells together to figure out a basic locking mechanism.'_

Hissing too vulgar to properly translate into the human language followed while the throaty male and the hissy female laughed uproariously. Camo watched as two sets of polished loafers and one set of heels headed towards his table. Backing into the furthest corner possible Camouflage curled himself into a ball and thanked She-Who-Ruins-Lives for his patched coat. Evidently he managed to impress two of the three cats because they kicked up just enough fuss to distract the humans without making them overly curious about what incited the trio of felines in the first place. Camo unfurled from his ball and scurried off as swiftly and silently as his paws would take him.

.ooo.

Bless that male pride. Camo watched Trowa from his hidey hole under the juvenile short hairs as the vet unobtrusively tried to find his lover's missing pet. Trowa had zero desire to explain to Quatre that he misplaced his cat at a cat show. All the money in the world and he had yet to find a couch that fit his frame comfortably for sleeping on.

'_What are ya doin' Mister?_' a young male voice asked.

'_I'm hiding from my human's mate. He decided to enter me without my permission and I am _not_ happy,'_ Camo answered crisply.

Giggles erupted overhead.

'_I wish I could get out of here like you Mister. I don't like having all those strange humans looking at me and holding me but Miss Janie doesn't understand that I don't like doing these shows. Mama says Miss Janie is just waiting for me to develop a taste for showing,_' a soft female voice complained.

'_Mine's like that too! I even managed to dump out those nasty soaps she washes me with just yesterday and all she did was scold me and take me to a professional groomer. Urk,'_ the boy speaking proceeded to make a gagging noise in displeasure. A chorus of voices echoed similar sentiments. Tracking Trowa's movements across the hall an evil grin stretched across his face. Between his gleaming yellow eyes and pearly white, needle sharp teeth Camouflage looked utterly demonic.

.ooo.

Harry watched all hell rain loose on the cat show below him. This particular show would go down in infamy, he was certain of it.

.ooo.

Cats were running rampant. In cages, out of cages, climbing up tables, climbing up humans, streaking out under foot while humans hopped about to avoid them, or traumatized to the point that they were hiding in corners and refusing to come out. Humans were just as frantic as the cats, calling out names like Princess, Pookie, Sugar, and even a random Puff-Ball, offering treats, scolding, or just generally running around like chickens with their heads cut off. The only thing Camo regretted was that no one invented cat sized ear plugs because if it was noisy before it had nothing on now. The sound was deafening, screaming, shouting, crying humans with a backup chorus of yowling, growling, mewling, and keening cats. Abyssinians were mixed with Havannah Browns, Sphynxes with Ragdolls, and juveniles with adults. All it all it looked like a cat lovers version of Hell.

He almost laughed up a hairball when he spotted Trowa being mobbed by owners wanting help rescuing their precious pusses.

.ooo.

When the owners of juveniles were called away for a briefing about how the tournament would be set up he hopped onto the table top. After unlocking little Bell's cage and showing her how to go about unlocking the others he sent them out with orders to free the others who wished it and create chaos. In laymen's terms, he just set loose a bunch of bored, cranky children who just learned a new trick and wanted to show off. He waded carefully through the throng of panicking humans and cavorting cats to where Throaty and Hissy were. Hopping up onto the table he flipped the locks on their cages then wandered away without looking back.

'_Now we just need to add the icing to the cake,' _Harry thought.

'_How so little other?'_

'_We return to our carrier of course. Innocent as a lamb of the chaos all around us.'_

'_Devious little other. Very devious,' _Camouflage replied, pride suffusing his mental voice.

.ooo.

'_I was wondering where you ran off to,_' a throaty rumble called from behind him before a healthy male groomed to perfection gracefully climbed on top of the carrier to his left.

He was a very round cat with a rather short face, not flat like Camo's, and white fur with a black ear. Harry blinked once, then again to make sure he wasn't seeing things and that yes, his companion's ears were in fact curled up on themselves.

'_A Scottish Fold. Very smart and loyal like a dog. The ears are normal, although their health can be rather poor,' _Camouflage informed him.

'_I'm merely enjoying the scenery while waiting for my human to return,_' Camo answered.

'_Of course, my friend. After all, you had nothing to do with it. Just a bunch of rambunctious kittens_,' the Fold answered with a smile.

Camo nodded, '_Exactly_.'

'_Well I don't much care one way or the other.'_ A truly tiny female hopped up on the right carrier holding a doll as large as she was in her mouth. It looked like the anime plushies Duo collected with bright blue hair, giant green eyes, and a smiley face tee. Shoving her weight behind it she threw the doll across to Camo's carrier.

'_His name is Kody. Consider him a gift for the free entertainment you've provided,_' she said._ 'My name is Abigail, don't ask. What's your's?'_

Harry shook himself out from the stupor induced by the tiny female's onslaught.

'_Thanks, I think. I'm Camouflage or Camo. Whichever you prefer.'_

'_I'm Phantom of the Opera the Second but please, call me Phantom. Not quite the same mouthful,' _the Fold, Phantom, introduced himself.

'_It's a pleasure to meet you both,' _Camo replied.

.ooo.

Trowa stared, his visible green eye suspiciously blank. Camo was sitting on top of his carrier, conversing with a male Scottish Fold and a female Singapura. A young female Devon Rex was sitting in front of Camo's carrier and was playfully fighting him for a doll that had seen better days. The little Rex was losing to the larger calico that appeared to be putting very little effort into his playing.

Striding up to the table he loomed over the feline foursome and focused on Camouflage's fiery yellow eyes.

"I think we're done here. You don't tell Quatre and I'll give you fresh fish for a week."

Camouflage actually glared at him and growled in displeasure.

"Two weeks. My final offer."

With an imperious flick of his tail Camo shook the Rex off his toy and slunk into his carrier with a meow of goodbye to his companions.

Closing the carrier all Trowa could think was that he couldn't wait to get home.

.ooo.

Harry never had to tell Quatre about the show. The home videos of the incident became an overnight internet sensation. When Duo spotted Camouflage in a YouTube video he inevitably called Quatre who later cornered his lover. This time Harry really did cough up a hairball he was laughing so hard.

* * *

AN: Steven Kodaly, if you're still around, I hope you enjoyed Kody. Everyone else, I read all reviews! Promise! As for the cat information, I used the Animal Planets Cat 101 site and their Cat Breed Directory to get any names, breeds, features, etc of any cats involved. If any of you are owners of the Scottish Fold or Singapura or just cats in general, I hope I did the feline breed justice. Drop a review and let me know!


End file.
